Before and After I Loved You
by Annasweets
Summary: Rose and Jack in the future. What if there never was a tragedy? What if they had a history? But would it not be a future? Find out. My summaries are tragic. little known fac I dropped the story. New ideas are always welcome!
1. Chapter 1

PLEASE IT IS IMPORTANT TO KNOW THAT SOME PARTS TO THIS STORY MANY COME FROM THE STORY MEANT TO BE

I never truly believed in love at first sight, destiny, or finding your soul mate. Until I met Jack. He changed how I looked at life.

The last class of the day It felt like your life was being drawn right out of you ever so slowly. Mr. Peeves is just so boring….

"Charlotte!" he barked to the girl at my right. There were two reasons why he chose her first. She was pretty, had dark chestnut hair and his favorite (because he is a pervert) she has an ass. The second is that she was not paying attention. She was the type of girl who still doodled in her notebook about her and her crush getting married.

"Yes" she said alarmed.

"Why did you choose to come to RISD?" (For those of you who do not know this is Rhode Island School of Design)

"Because I wish to be an interior decorator." She answered.

"AHHHHH" he enunciated. "Rose!" he said darting his glare at me" Same question".

"I want to be a fashion designer."

"Nice"

He went thought the whole class. I wasn't paying attention, I was staring out side the window. A man caught my eye. He was mysterious, handsome, and tall. He had shaggy brown hair and a leather notebook tucked under his left arm. Just looking at him I felt a connection.

He looked into the window and our eyes met. I could tell there was something there.

The bell rang and I was the first one of the room. I was walking to my dorm to finish packing to spend April vacation with Ruth my mother.

I decided to sit on a bench and look out into the city. I found myself dozing off and tried to stay awake but finally I gave up and fell asleep right then and there.

I woke up maybe and hour later to find the same man standing and staring.

"Hello" I said drowsily.

"Sorry to bother you like this"

"It's fine. I'm Rose DeWitt-Bukator."

"I'm Jack Dawson."

"Nice to meet you"

"Same here"

"I saw you walking around with that leather note book all day. What's so special about it?" I asked.

"Well I sketch" he replied opening the book and showing me the inside. They were of men and women in the nude. I was never the type to laugh at that type of art so I complemented them for they were great. "Thank you. I hope I'm not being to forward but would you like to go out some time?'

"Sure"

"How about tomorrow night. I know a club that just opened but its 2 hours away"

"Great. I need to get away from this place anyways."

"Great I'll pick you up around…. Say 5pm.?"

"Awesome" I said righting my number on a piece of paper. "Here is my cell phone number. Call me."

"Is tonight too early?"

"No, but 10pm will be too late" I said flirting with him.

"Talk to you then" he said as we got up.

"O.k." I said walking away.

PLEASE READ THID IF YOU WANT TO KNOW WHEN THE CHAPTERS COME OUT!!!

I will try to get them out every other day or on the weekends.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

"I met the love of my life just know Maddie!" I said barging into my dorm room. To my surprise my roommate Maddie was making out with the current boyfriend. "Sorry. And this is…?"

"Oh sorry. Rose this is Chad and Chad this is my roommate and best friend Rose."

"Nice to meet you" he said getting up "I'll pick you up at 7 k Maddie?"

"K bye hon." She replied. "Know what is this about the 'love of your life'"

"His name is Jack. We have a date tomorrow night. We just had this deep connection."

"Ahhhh.Now what am I going to wear tonight?" she asked me

"I don't know. Let me just enjoy this. I never felt this way about someone since I broke up with Cal."

"That Cal is just a bitch. You were too good for him girl"

Ohh. That reminds me I need to add Chad to the 'List'". I said pulling out a note book filled with names. "Guess what Chad is the number 179th boyfriend you had sense we started collage."

"Thanks for the info." She said sarcastically.

I finished packing and went to bed. I could not sleep for I was thinking of Jack. Eventually I fell asleep and dreamt of a ship, a really big ship resting at the bottom of the ocean.

In the middle of my dream I heard my cell phone ringing. The number was unfamiliar to me but I remembered Jack.

"Hello?" I said drowsily.

"Oh, I'm sorry if I woke you. It's Jack."

"Hi. I dreamt of you"

"I was thinking about you all night long. What did you dream about?"

"I just told you. About you. And of a ship resting at the bottom of the ocean. There was a woman walking along it and she said 'have what I had for he slipped from my grasp'".

"Interesting. I had a dream like that too. There was a man who looked like me in the middle of the ocean holding onto a floating door. He said' Hold onto her. For I let go of my flower when I needed her the most'"

"Now that's weird. Hey I'm tired so I'll pick you up at 5 k?"

"Ok. But my day will be preoccupied because my thoughts will be only of you."

"Really. That changes a lot. So how about I pick you up at noon instead."

"What will we do until we decide to go to the club" I asked

"Well, right near the club is the shop. I thought you might like to go there because they have the most amazing art supplies for great prices. When I saw you in the fashion class I thought you might like to go there" He said

"Great sounds great!" I answered

"So I'll see you then?"

"OK" I answered

"Sweat dreams" Jack said hanging up.

I lay in bed thinking of Jack and what deep connection I felt for him. Maddie came to the dorm from her date at 2 in the morning. She went to bed not saying a thing because she did not know that I lay awake. I eventually fell asleep but by then it was already five in the morning.

"BLEEP.BLEEP. BLEEP" I slammed my alarm clock to shut it up. It was ten in the morning and Maddie was already up watching our small TV.

"How was your date?" I asked whipping the sleep away from my eyes.

"Great. We went to a movie then made out in his car for about two hours" she responded to my question.

"Good for you I said walking to the bathroom to take a shower.

When I got out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel I felt Maddie looking at me like something was amiss.

"Why are you taking a shower and getting dressed? Your date is a t five."

"Because, he called me last night and agreed to go at noon."

"Ohhhh" she said. I could sense her mood of the subject for there was a tone of romance in her voice." So what are you going to wear?"

"Don't now" I eventually picked out a red, white, and black off the shoulder long sleeve shirt with washed jeans that hugged my ass the way I look for in a pair of jeans. To top it off I made four large curls around my head and put on some strappy lack heels.

It was already 11: 50 when there was a knock on the door. I had just finished putting some mascara on and opened the door.

"Wow" he said it like he has never seen me before, "You look, great"

"Thank you Jack" I said inviting him into the dorm. I did not think I would so there were cloths stroon about, bras hanging of chairs and even some of Maddie's thongs hanging around the room. I tried cleaning as Maddie stepped out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her. Jack stood in front of the door way as Maddie decided to undress and redress right then and there.

"Maddie? This is Jack" I said

"Oh hi" she said still dressing.

"um, hi?' Jack either questioned or replied.

"Were going to go now" I said taking his hand in mine and we walked out of there.

"Sorry about Maddie. She is very outspoken if you know what I mean?" I said getting into his car.

"I do understand and its fine." He said revving up the engine.

We reached the store and went inside. It was gorgeous. I felt like I could live here. This was truly an artiste's paradise. Jack handed me two twenties, but I refused them, he said that it was no big deal because he gets that type of money for every sketch he makes. I went around the store and got a few things for my self. I found something for Jack also.

We were already there for two hours.

"We should go because it takes about an hour to get to the club from here." Jack said as we walked out of the store with our things.

I gave him his gift as we got in the car. He took it and his eyes widened. It was a new portfolio with crisp paper, pencils, charcoal, erasers, and a idling knife to sharpen the charcoal.

"Oh my God thank you so much" he said. He seemed hesitant, because he leaned in to kiss me but did not know if he should. But I took hold of his head and drew him close. He kissed me and I kissed him back.

We got to the club in record time. As we got out of his car he entwined his fingers in mine and brought me to the back entrance. We went through the kitchen and made out way to a bar.

"Hey Mike!" Jack yelled to a man in front of us.

"Jack!! Ling time no see" he said shaking Jacks hand.

"This is my date, Rose." Jack said

"Nice to meat you Rose. I'm an old friend of Jack's. Boy Jack you sure know how to pick 'em" Mike said.

"Well, leave the flirting to me because she is _my_ date." Jack said pulling me onto the dance floor. We danced for what seemed like forever until my totally favorite country slow song came on.

"Oh I love this song!" I yelled throwing my head back singing along. Jack pulled me closer to dance with him. I rested my head on his shoulder and not to long after he lifted my chin up. He kissed me so passionately I felt as if the world stopped turning right then. It was getting to late so we left. When we got to his car he did not rev up the engine. So I pulled him close and kissed him.

"Rose… we… shouldn't… do this… oh.. What the hell!" he said pulling me to the back of his car. We started undressing each other all the while we were still kissing. I kicked off my shoes and positioned my self so that I was on top of him. I felt my breasts pushed onto his chest.

"I love you": I said breathlessly.

"I love you too."

We stayed like that going further into our relationship.

"Jack I'm really tired. Could we go someplace to stay the night?" I asked.

"Sure there's a hotel around here somewhere." He said putting some cloths on. I did the same and we went to go find some were to stay the night.


	3. Chapter 3

We reached a bed and breakfast that had only one room left. Jack took the room key and escorted me to the room which was thankfully right down the hall.

The room was very cozy. It had a set of a table and chair in the corner and a queen sized bed placed near the door. The bed had a flowered cover that was stuffed with feathers. I saw that a TV was on in front of the bed on top of an antique coffee table. I took off my pants and climbed into the bed in my t-shirt and my underwear. Jack also stripped right down to his boxers and turned on some light rock on _magic_ 106.5. I could feel him wipe the hair out of my eyes as I lay there limp. I wanted to move and face him but my muscles tighten up and I could not even let my eyes open to look at him. As I fell deeper into my sleep I felt him pull the blanket over my shoulders.

I woke up to the rhythmic sound of Jack's slow breathing. I sat up and pushed back the wispy hairs from his forehead. I kissed the bridge of his nose and made my way to his mouth.

A smile spread across his face as he pulled my down beside him and gave me a long kiss.

I started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"Well, my old boyfriend Cal would never do this with me and I knew him for a year. I've known you for two day and we've already had sex. The most he ever has done to me was kiss me on the cheek" I explained.

"Wow. Was he the rich type of guy?"

"Ya my mom wanted us to date and then get married because she wanted me to marry money"

"Please. I need to ask you something."

"Shoot." I said sitting up and pulling my hair up in a pony tail.

"I know that we are young and all but were in love. Will you marry me Rose?"

"YES!!!" I yelled. I hugged him so tight. The phone rang in the room and apparently I was too loud when I answered him.

He pulled me close and kissed me so hard.

"All I have for you is this." He said, putting a sterling ring with a tiny sapphire in the middle, on my ring finger.

I pulled him up into a bear hug and kissed him over and over again. He pulled me closer and grabbed my ass. I laughed at his joke in-between the kisses.

"I think we should go. I want you to meet my mother even though she is very intimidating."

"Ok. What do I need to know about her?" he said getting up and started to get dressed.

"1. She is stricked.2. She wants me to marry money.3. She cannot tolerate swearing or not being polite to her."

"Sounds easy enough"

"It's not. On my first date she interrogated him so hard that he left even before I came down stairs to put on my shoes."

"Ohhhh." He said sounding disappointed.

"It's going to be ok. I know you can do it." I encouraged him.

I changed into last nights clothes. I started to comb my hair but Jack came over and combed my hair for me. His hands carrest my hair so gently.

We sent off to find my mother and tell her our news.

NEW CHAPTER COMING UP SOON REVIEW PLEASE I BEG YOU ALL!!!


	4. Chapter 4

**AUTHORS NOTE**:SORRY THIS IS LATE. I HAD TO RE TYPE **EVERYTHING** ON MY DAMNED COMPUTER BECAUSE **EVERYTHING **GOT LOST SO THAT MAKES ME UPSET BECAUSE I HAD THIS **HUGE** FORLDER. JUST FOR INFO. I CANNOT SPELL TO SAVE MY LIFE. I HAVENT GOTEN ABOVE AN 80 ON A SPELLING QUIZ SENCE 4TH GRADE.( IM NOW IN 8TH Grade) SORRY FOR MY VENTING ENJOY!!!!

Chapter 4

" Rose there is a fire inside of you that I will never want to burn out. If you loose that fire you wont be Rose anymore." Jack said before we left.

"Does that mean that you wont love me if that fire burns out?" I asked starting to tear up.

"NO!NO! Of course not Rose. Damn it.!" Jack yelled as he picked me up placing me up on his lap. I buried my face in his chest and cried. For a long time.

"Shhh. Shhh. what's wrong? Is it about the fire?" he asked. I shook my head." About the engagement?" Again I shook my head." Then what is it?" he asked in the most soothing tone.

"I…don't….know..!" I said crying harder. He pulled me closer and kissed the top of my head.

"I love you" he whispered in my ear. I nodded for that was all I could do because I could not talk. He wrapped his arms around me pulling me closer. He gently rested his head atop mine. We stayed like that for only God knows until I sat up rubbing the dry tears form my eyes.

"Oh no now look at your shirt" I proclaimed half laughing.

"Its alright" he said laughing with me as he examined his shirt." I think wed better leave now."

"Me too" I said as I stood up entwining my fingers with his.

Once we got to the car I hugged him and thanked him for being by my side when I cried. He said that he will always be by my side, and hugged me tighter.

We arrived at campus and got a few things and set off to my mothers house for dinner.

When we arrived we left the things in the car and went to the front door. Jack wrapped his arm around me and I nocked on the door. Mom answered.

"Mom. I'm engaged!" I said showing her my finger.

She opened the door a little more showing that Cal was sitting at the kitchen table.


	5. Chapter 5

A/:N Sorry its so late its just I hate typing up my stories when my family is around to read over my shoulder, very embarrassing!!!

"Cal! What the hell are you doing here?" I yelled firing up in rage.

"Well I---" he started but my mother cut him off.

"Rose, how dare you"

"Mom I don't care." I said as I took Jack's hand and led him to my bedroom.

"what are we doing her?" he asked

"I'm searching for money" I answered

"Why" he asked.

"Because I want to leave." I said pulling up a loose footboard in the floor. I took out the shoe box.

"what's that?" he asked

"I was collecting money for a while if something ever happened."

I sat down on my bed next to jack and started to count the money.

"We have 581 dollars"

"Wow"

"Ya"

"Where do you want to go?" he asked.

"Where did you say that you lived before RISD?"

"Wisconsin"

"Then we'll go there" I said tucking the box under my arm and taking jack's hand leading him to the front door.

"Bye Mom" I called once we got through the door.

We ran to his car and drove to the train station in complete silence. It only cost 150 dollars for each of us for first class. I ran from the station to our train with Jack at my heels.

"Rose slow down. What's wrong?"

" Cal" I said starting to hold back my tears.

"Its alright." he said wrapping his arms around me so tight. I felt my legs weakening and jack could tell. He pulled me into his arms and carried me to our room. He placed me on the bed and crouched down to eye level.

"What is it?" I asked.

He shrugged and I pulled him to his feet and hugged him

"Thank you for not stopping me"

"The train will arrive in Wisconsin in 42 hours. It's already 9 o'clock"

"I am so tiered."

"Then go to sleep. I'm going to put your gift to use." he said pulling out the portfolio.

I undressed and went to bed in my bra and underwear. I lay there watching Jack draw. I easily fell into a deep sleep.

I woke up to Jack lying next to me in a deep sleep even though there was a large rumble beneath the car. I shook him awake.

"What!? What is it?" he asked sitting up in alarm.

"Did you feel that?" I asked.

"No, but I want you to see your drawing." I leaned over and took it from his hands.

I opened my mouth to say something but nothing came out. I was lost for words. I t was flawless. It was beautiful. Nothing was wrong with it.

"Jack, this is extraordinary"

"You think?"

"Yes. I love it. But not as nearly as much as I love you." said kissing him.

Another rumble hit the car and this time it was louder.

"Now you have had to feel that." I said sitting up.

"Yes, I did." Jack said standing up. I got up with him and we walked into the hallway. Everyone was there mingling about.

"Rose stay here" he said taking hold of my arms." I'll be right back" he went off to the nearest car. As soon as he opened the door he closed it. He started to turn and came back to me.

"We have a problem" Jack said putting his hands in his pockets. Beads of sweat ran down his fore head as he shoved his hands deeper into his pockets. I started to get worried.

"Why?" I asked quietly in a shaky voice.

"Our car is detached from the rest of the others." He said taking his had out of his pockets and running it through his hair as it started to get matted to his forehead because of the sweat.


	6. A:N

**I am truly sorry my readers but I cannot go on with this story. i am just not inspiered to continue on with it. I hope someone will take it as their our change the title and finishe the story. And be sure to look out for my stories to come" Make it count" and "Lost in the Moment" also under Titanic.**


End file.
